Fairy Tales Don't Exist
by Wings of Insanity
Summary: Levi is a sorcerer who was banished from his land hundreds of years ago because of his knowledge of sorcery and of his lust for blood. Isolated in a castle of ice he cannot escape, the only way out is for him to stop his habit of murder and to truly love but this is unknown to him. It seems impossible at first but this all changes when a traveler named Eren, comes tumbling in.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Disney's new film "****_Frozen_****" if you haven't seen it you need to because it's amazing. Nobody's too old for Disney (shutup) anyway I hope you guys like it!**

**Pairing: Eren/Levi**

**Rating: M**

**Setting: Southern Germany, 1867 AU**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**I'm new to Fanfiction (v*^*)v**

* * *

He was cold. Starving. Worried. He didn't want to believe that his parents were dead yet, they weren't here, they were somewhere in this hell of a snow storm. Not with him. His father had gone missing three weeks ago and his mother had wanted to go look for him so Eren had tagged along. It had all been going well, the both of them knew that his father was heading towards the North Mountain when he went missing so that was where they were headed.

That is until the storm got worse and his mother tumbled down a hill, leaving him behind in the wind.

Now here he was, all alone. For two hours he had been scouting. Hoping, just a little bit, that his mother would run into his arms, hug him, and whisper sweet nothings to him, but that was too good to be true.

A pillar of smoke rose from the distance followed by the smell of something delicious. Eren inhaled the scent, following it. His dog, Mikasa, her read collar dangling around her neck, was by his side. He was amazed by the fact that she didn't disappear with the wind like his mother. The dog too had sniffed the sweet aroma and ran towards it leaving Eren to follow.

Eren ran swiftly after Mikasa, clutching himself in hopes of insulating at least some warmth. The snow clawed at his face and he only ran faster trying to escape its cold clutches. They finally neared a small wooden cabin, there was a sign on the door that said "Please come in" other than that it was just a plain, old, cabin.

He sprinted towards the door and knocked three times before it was thrown open, revealing a woman with spectacles and auburn hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She lunged towards Eren, pulling him in and shoving him towards a couch.

"Poor thing! What are you doing out in this weather!?"  
She exclaimed, making her way over to what seemed like a small kitchenette.

"I-"

"Oh! Never mind that! You can tell me later! Right now let's get you warmed up. Are you hungry? Are you dirty? You sure look dirty. I have a shower you can use!"

Eren could only stare as the eccentric woman made her way over to him and handed him a mug of hot chocolate. He gladly took it and gulped it down, sighing at the warm feeling as it slid down his throat.

"Thank you..."

"No problem sweetie! My name's Hanji Zöe by the way! Your dog is over there by the fire if you're wondering."

Oh, right. He had forgotten all about Mikasa. He glanced over to see the black collie splayed across the carpet close to the fire. He was grateful he still had her. Turning back to the woman who introduced himself as Hanji, he was met with a blanket to the face.

"Thank you for all this. My name is Eren Jaeger. I was just out in the storm looking for my-"

He stopped himself before he could continue. Should he tell her the truth? He barely even knew the woman and she seemed crazy. Well, she was harmless enough for Eren to trust her with just this.

"Me and my mother were looking for my father who has been missing for three weeks since he went to the North Mountain, but then my mother went missing too just a few hours ago and here I am."

He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until he looked up at Hanji, shock splayed across her face. She gave him a look of sympathy before embracing him, taking him by surprise. He leaned into the warmth of her hug waiting for her to speak.

"Poor thing. Hey. I'm heading up the North Mountain tomorrow. You can come with me! I'll help you look for your mother. I know what it feels like to be alone."

"Really? But I barely know you! You shouldn't be doing nice things for me!" He retorted, getting up out of his chair.

Hanji only shoved him back down, nagging him.

"No Eren I insist! The snow up there is going to be a lot worse anyway since he's up there. I doubt you'll make it without proper supplies."

He looked at her questioningly. "Him...?"

"You don't know? Eren, do you know the legend that tells of the being that causes all this snow?"

He thought about it. His mother had always told him about how the climate has always been this cold for hundreds of years, a snow storm once every week. Recently though, it's been getting worse. He remembers barely of a tale his father told him of a beast that lived in an isolated castle, causing the snow but his memory faded.

"I remember faintly, but not much..."

"Ooh! Great! Story time! I'll get some tea and biscuits and be right back! Don't move!"

Hanji sprinted out of the room, leaving Eren to wonder how a human being could even have that much energy.

She returned shortly afterwards, balancing a tray of scones and biscuits on one hand and a tray of tea on the other. Setting it down, she poured Eren a cup and settled down before speaking.

"Alright. Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, there lived a young, handsome man who also happened to be a sorcerer although, nobody ever knew. He was deemed as very kind, never harming a single soul. His mother had passed away when he was younger and he never knew his father. One day, a man started to taunt him, calling him names, kicking him. Rage boiled within him."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"He shot ice shards at the man, one of them piercing the man's heart. That one shard was enough to almost kill the man. He ran away, crying out to the town that he was almost killed by a beast that was also the most beloved boy in town. Said boy went on a rampage. Darkness overtook him and he went killing. Eventually, he was captured and locked away in a palace of ice on the North Mountain. He-"

She was interrupted by Mikasa's cry as the dog leaped up and ran over to jump onto Eren's lap. Hanji chuckled as she adjusted her glasses and continued.

"Anyway, his powers were out of control, it snowed for days settling in and out, when the beast is feeling particularly depressed or lusting for blood, he snaps and a snow storm blooms. It has only been getting worse ever since."

Eren stared at Hanji in awe. He had never heard the tale like that before and it terrified him greatly, but he snapped out of it when he remembered it was only a myth, a legend to keep people wondering about the mysterious weather.

He stared out the window. The snow had stopped for now at least. He thought back to what Hanji had said and wondered if the so called beast was happy now. Eren chuckled softly at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Alright, we depart at dawn, get some sleep, you need it. Good night Eren."

"Good night Hanji."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So what will happen next? Who is this so called beast? I'm sorry this first chapter was pretty boring but I promise it shall escalate quickly! (That sounded wrong) hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**

**Please ignore any mistakes I made.**

**~Wings of Insanity**


	2. Gone Mad

**My house smells like fried chicken as I write this and I don't even know why. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Summary: Levi is a sorcerer who was banished from his land hundreds of years ago because of his knowledge of sorcery and of his lust for blood. Isolated in a castle of ice he cannot escape, the only way out is for him to stop his habit of murder and to truly love but this is unknown to him. It seems impossible at first but this all changes when a traveler named Eren, comes tumbling in.**

**Pairing: Eren/Levi**

**Setting: Southern Germany, 1867 AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Breath Me In**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

His mother stood in the shining sun. The light cradling her face as she looked at him with a bright smile on her face. She reached out and touched Eren's face.  
Eren. Eren.

"Eren."

"Eren!"

"EREN!"

"WAKE UP!"

Hanji jumped up and down on the bed, finally succeeding in waking the younger up.

"Geez Hanji, what the fuck was that for!?" He glared at her. This woman really had no limit to her energy.

"You're a really deep sleeper you know that? It's the crack of dawn! Get up! We're leaving!"

Eren let out a long, breathy sigh. All he wanted to do was crawl back under the covers and back to the dream where his mother was there, talking to him sweetly. Finally giving up after Hanji chucked a set of clothes at him, he got up out of bed.

"Meet me in the kitchen when you're done! After breakfast, we're off!"

She skipped out of the room singing some Christmas carol and clapping along to it. Honestly, this woman was going to be the death of him. She was kind though, allowing him to stay and travel with her just like that. He walked out into the kitchen ten minutes later in a pair of black pants, thick wool gloves, brown snow boots and a brown jacket with a strange winged design that he didn't recognize on the back.

* * *

"Ok! Eren! This is my pet wolf that will be providing us transportation! His name is Bean! Say hi Bean!"

The woman continued jumping up and down as Eren looked at the wolf in wonder. It was huge, it's gray fur matted with snow. The captivating, cat-like eyes of the creature only proved to make it even more intimidating. Suddenly he was lifted up and dropped onto the sled. Hanji hooked Mikasa onto the sled and jumped in along with Eren.

* * *

They were halfway to the mountain according to Hanji and as she had predicted, the storm had only gotten worse. Still no sign of his mother or father, Eren's hopes began to fade. _They're probably dead..._he though to himself. No. He refused to believe it. He inhaled deeply before hacking up a cough due to the cold weather.

Hanji looked over at him, a smile darning her face as she slapped him on the back following a hearty laugh.

"Oh Eren. With you here, I don't think I'll ever be bored again! Thanks!"

"You're welcome?"

He tried not to take wind howled as they ascended the mountain. Pure, white snow clawed at their faces, the dogs started to whimper due to the cold seeping into their skin. He didn't blame them. Anyone who wasn't cold in this weather could only be a monster.

"Hanji?"

"Yeah? What is it Eren?"

"I know you said you'd help me look for my mother but, where exactly are we headed on this mountain?"

She looked at him with amusement splayed across her face.

"Why Eren. We're visiting an old friend of mine. Don't worry, I hope he'll be to your liking."

Eren stared at her. Who was this friend? He was curious as to see who would live on this mountain. Although he was more curious as to who would be brave enough to be friends with this woman. Oh well. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

The storm raged on. He couldn't see anything. He tried calling again.

"Hanji! Hanji!"

Nothing. Losing two people in two days. That was a record nobody else could break. How did this happen? Well, they were ten minutes away from Hanji's destination when the blizzard got even worse blowing her away. He tried to call her. Tried to get a hold of her but no. Now she was gone too, just like his mother.

The only thing he could do was continue. If Hanji was correct, then he could find the shelter that housed her friend not too far from here and hopefully even her. He didn't know her very well but he came to like her. She was kind and caring although she was crazy.

Something black came into view, a bit of red splashed onto its body. It couldn't be. Mikasa? As the being trudged on, Eren dropped as he realized it was not the dog he had been with since he was eight. Rather, it was a young lady about his age, she had short black hair and a red scarf hugged her neck. Maybe she could help him. He ran towards her.

"Eren!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. How did she know his name? Who was this mysterious maiden? She ran towards him and embraced him causing him to wince. Pushing her away, he looked her dead in the eye. She seemed extremely familiar, where had he seen her before?

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Eren! Don't you recognize me? It's me! Mikasa."

"What? Mikasa? You can't be! Mine was a dog!"

"Eren. I don't know what happened but, one second I was a dog and now here I am, a human. You have to believe me."

"I. I don't understand. How? Tell me something only my Mikasa would know!"

She looked at him in shock. He refused to. He couldn't. He was going mad. Though, as he looked at the young woman, her thick black hair and wool scarf resembled his dog greatly. Yep. It was official. He's gone mad. And his dog slash human was here to prove that.

"When you were nine, your mother knit you a red scarf. Then you found me in an alleyway, you wanted to remember that day so you ripped off a piece of your scarf and tied it around my neck."

She glared at him, waiting for an answer, and knowing that she had got him. Eren hesitated.

"Mikasa?"

"Yes."

"I-"

"Don't worry about that. We need to find-ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

Barking came from her mouth as she slowly morphed back into a dog. Eren rubbed his temples and groaned in frustration. Mikasa jumped on her hind legs and started licking at his face causing him to giggle.

"Alright Mikasa. I think you know where to go. Lead the way."

* * *

After a hike for half an hour, they ended up not being able to see anything. Eren waved his hand in front of his face. Wow. It's not even there. Something nudged at his leg and he looked down to see Mikasa looking at something up ahead. Suddenly, the snow cleared and up ahead in the distance he saw something magnificent, something that couldn't possibly exist, then again he'd seen his dog become human and back.

Up ahead. Was a palace. Of ice.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I'm sorry guys this chapter was really rushed (v;-;)v**

**Please leave a review!**

**See you next chapter!**

**~Wings of Insanity**


	3. The Stranger

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 3! I'm hoping this story is successful and gets many more reviews! Thanks for all the follows, reviews, favorites, etc. so far! It makes me happy to know that people are reading my story at least. Eren meets Levi in this chapter. Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan.**

* * *

Eren blinked. And blinked again. The palace in front of him looked like it came from straight out of a fairy tale book. Was this the place Hanji was talking about when she told the story of the sorcerer? No, it couldn't possibly be real. Mikasa turned back to look at him squarely in the eye, the dog nodding in response to the question that was roaming his mind. He looked at the dog, shock showing in his eyes as he slowly turned back to look at the castle. He should just abandon this place, go looking for Hanji and perhaps maybe the place her friend was residing. Then again, he highly doubted anyone lived on this mountain and this palace just helped prove his theory. He finally decided on approaching the crystal formed building.

Mikasa ran ahead of him, crossing a bridge that led to the gates, it also consisted of ice. As he ascended the steps, he tried to make sense of what was happening. First, he had lost his mother in the storm, then he encountered Hanji, the crazy scientist woman who told the story of a sorcerer/monster and claimed to have a friend who was mad enough to live on this mountain and at the same time befriend her. Next to all of that, his dog appeared before him after he lost his friend with glasses, and turned into a human being before his eyes. And here he was, going up stairs that were made of ice, leading to a castle made of ice. He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. _I doubt anyone has been unfortunate enough to had faced a mess as crazy as the one I'm stuck in,_ he thought to himself.

He faced the frozen doors, still trying not to regret everything he had done so far. He lifted his arm up to knock when the doors opened on their own accord and who to come bounding out was no other than his scientist friend, Hanji. Or so he thought.

"Hanji, please get off me. Couldn't you at least told me ahead of time that your friend who lives on the North Mountain also lives in a palace made of fucking ice? I was-"

He was cut off by a long, slobbery lick to his face which left Eren greatly confused. He only seemed to become more baffled when whatever was licking his face climbed on top of him and shoved him to the ground. He fell down with a thud. A loud bark snapped him out of his confusion as he swiveled his head to come in contact with a wolf that looked much like Bean. The only difference was that while Bean's eyes were yellow, this wolf had piercing crimson orbs. Also, it seemed to like him, leaving trails of saliva all over his face before jumping off him and sprinting towards Mikasa. Eren got up and brushed whatever imaginary dust had clung to his body while he was on the ground.

The inside of the castle only seemed to astound him even more. There was a chandelier darning the ceiling, the snowflake design descended from a point in the center of the ceiling and descending slowly to form a beautiful ring of crystals. He looked down to his feet to see a huge snowflake at his feet, it looked like it was made of diamonds, the way it illuminated the room. There was another door leading who knows where. Next to it was a spiraling staircase, a crimson red carpet climbing the stairs. There was a sort of balcony that stretched around the room he was standing in, it started at the middle of the staircase. There was somebody standing there in the shadows, on the balcony. Eren started to speak as to ask who was standing there, but his voice died as soon as the figure stepped out into the lights.

There, at the edge of the balcony, stood a man. Silky, raven colored locks caressed his face, neatly combed and parted slightly to the side. His features were sharp, his cheekbones high. A cloak of black silk adorned his body, covering the rest of what he was wearing underneath, although it did not hide the fact that he was very well built. The man descended the stairs slowly, his robe trailing behind him. He looked ridiculously short, maybe 5'4 at the most but the thing about the stranger that intrigued Eren the most were his eyes. They made him seem extremely intimidating, the way his eyes were cold, the way they glared at Eren. They were not blue nor gray but perhaps something more in between, but they were beautiful nonetheless. Eren's face flushed crimson as said man approached him with a cold, yet curious glint in his eye.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The man's voice was deep and smooth. It only served to make Eren's face flush even more so.

"I-I'm Eren. I was looking for my friend in the storm and I s-stumbled in here." He stuttered as he spoke. Since when was he attracted to men? No one ever made him speak like this. Maybe it was just the character's intimidating aura that he let off. He let himself believe that.

"Really? Well, the thing is brat, not just anybody can waltz in here like you did. Who's your friend? Never mind, I don't care. Listen, kid, the only people who can come in here are those who have a purpose regarding me, or they have brown hair and shitty glasses glued to their face."

Glasses and brown hair...Sounded familiar to Eren. Then it struck him in the face. Head. However that saying goes. Hanji. Was this really the friend she was talking about? He turned towards the man.

"Hanji?"

"You know that four-eyed freak? Huh. No wonder you made it in here."

"She told me about a friend who lived on this mountain."

"Fucking shitty glasses. I'm going to kill her. She just had to drag some boy she probably just found out in the wilderness yesterday and told him about me." Eren could see the man clenching his teeth, an irritated look crossed over his face. Suddenly, the door burst open and who else to step in than the one and only Hanji. She lunged forward, tackling the strange man much like the way she had tackled Eren when he first knocked on her door. The man only shoved her off. It looked like they'd known each other for a while. Eren could see the smoke coming out of his ears, he laughed at the scene.

"Levi! Levi! Levi! I missed you! Did you miss me? Huh? Huh? I bet you did you dickwad!"

"Like hell I missed you, you fucking four-eyed freak. Get the fuck off of me and explain this brat sitting on the ground who claims to know you."

Hanji turned to Eren, shock on her face before a Cheshire like grin spread across her face once again as she leaned forward and pinched Eren's cheeks. She then let go of Eren and turned to the man apparently named Levi and turned his head to force him to look directly at Eren causing him to flush crimson once again.

"Isn't he cute Levi? Came knocking at my door yesterday saying he lost his mother out in the storm and was looking for her. He's absolutely adorable right? I just had to show you him!" Eren only blushed more at her comment. Cute? Was that really the proper way to describe him? An 18 year old boy? He had hoped not. Levi only glared at Hanji before turning to walk back up the stairs, throwing his cloak behind him.

"He's not an animal, Hanji. Stop speaking as if he is. He has no duty here so get him out of here."

Hanji pulled Eren into a crushing hug, not allowing him to breath.

"Don't worry about him, Eren! He may come off as cold, but I assure you he's more than meets the eye!"

Eren stared at the black silk trailing off, disappearing into a door that slammed closed after the last slither of black disappeared. He wondered who this mysterious man really was.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What's going to happen next? What will happen between Eren and Levi? What is Eren's duty with Levi? **

**I'll see you guys next chapter!**

**~Wings of Insanity**


	4. Stuck

**Winter Break is coming up for me and I'll probably be staying home most of it so prepare yourselves xD Are you guys enjoying the story so far? I know it was pretty boring in the beginning I'm sorry but, Eren has just met Levi! So what will happen between the two of them? Will Eren stay in the castle or leave to continue his quest for his mother and father? Find out in this chapter! **

**But wait there's more! **

**Leave a review and you'll get another chapter! Free! /shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

**Setting: Southern Germany, 1867 AU**

**Pairing: Eren/Levi**

* * *

Hanji slowly pushed opened the door to see Levi sprawled on his bed, glaring at her angrily. He lifted his hand, causing the door to slam shut as Hanji stumbled over to the bed, cackling like the mad woman she was.

"What is a brat like him doing here? Nobody can enter this castle except you. Unfortunately." said Levi, he shoved Hanji off as she sat down on his bed.

"Ooh! Levi! I knew he was special the moment I laid eyes on him and now he proved to be an interesting specimen!" she announced, continuing to cackle after falling off the bed onto the cold, hard ground.

"He wasn't supposed to be able to enter. Whatever, get him out of here as soon as possible. The less he knows about me, the better."

Hanji stopped her cackling, and turned to Levi with a smug look on her face. "There's one itsy-bitsy problem with that just happening, Your Majesty."

Levi flinched at being addressed like that. "Don't call me that. What is it?"

"He can't leave."

"What do you mean he can't fucking leave?"

"Well you see, son, when we went to open the door, it wouldn't budge. When he stood a fair distance away, and I tried opening the door and it flung open, but with our little boy, it did not. Simple stuff here."

He sighed deeply before turning to the woman jumping up and down on his bed. Levi rubbed his temples before once again shoving Hanji off the bed. She fell with a thud and glanced at Levi who was scowling at her, enough to make any other normal human being cower in fear but, not Hanji.

"Impossible."

"Nope! Go see for yourself if you don't believe me!" she proceeded to climb on his bed once again.

"Fine. I will. Get off my bed."

"Ok mom!"

"Where is he?"

"He's downstairs with Mikasa, Bean, and Sawney!"

"Why did you ever give me that damn werewolf anyway?" he mumbled to himself, getting up and striding towards the door.

"Because it reminded me of you! With its fangs, inhumane eyes, and a scowl on its face all the time!" she screamed soon after Levi had gone to the trouble of slamming the door.

* * *

Eren sat on the ground stroking Mikasa in his lap while muttering to himself. Earlier, he and Hanji had tried to exit, but failed. Every time Eren tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge even an inch. He tried prying, slamming, kicking, nothing worked. Then, when Hanji had approached the door, it opened by its own accord. He was deeply frustrated. All he wanted to do was to go find his mother, run into her arms, and go home where all his friends would be waiting for him, beckoning him in with a warm welcome. But he was stuck here now, unless he found a way to get out of course, but that wasn't just going to happen anytime soon. He whipped his head around as soon as he heard the deep, smooth voice he had come in contact with earlier.

"Oi, brat. Shitty glasses told me you can't get out. Explain."

Eren sighed. He had been expecting this. "Well, when I tried to open the door, it didn't like me so I guess I'm stuck here."

"Go open the door."

"What? You don't trust me? I'd been long gone if I could've opened that door."

"Don't get cocky. Just go open the door."

Eren sighed once again as he heaved himself off the surface of the ground and began walking towards the door, stumbling a few times on the way. He pushed at the door but, as before, nothing happened. It stayed rooted to its hinges. He looked back at Levi with an annoyed glare as if to say _Hey dumbass, believe me now? _The man only disregarded him with a wave of his hand. They stood there for at least fifteen minutes until finally, even Levi gave up. He had even tried using his powers but that had only drained him. Eren collapsed to the ground, leaving Mikasa to nip at his face and paw at him as he giggled. He looked back to Levi who seemed extremely frustrated.

"Eren?"

". . . Yes, Levi sir?"

"You can st-"

Levi was interrupted by a shrill scream and a hit to the back of his head as Hanji bounded forward. "Aw! Look at that! He called you sir! Honestly, you two are going to be the death of me! Look at his flustered face, Levi!"

It was true. Eren's face had been burning up ever since Hanji started talking. At first he thought it was just him freezing to death but, then he realized how warm and insulated the inside of the castle actually was. Levi shot down both Eren and Hanji with the glare he sent them both.

"Eren, you can stay."

"I really have no choice."

"I said don't get cocky with me."

"Do you expect anyone not to if they were stuck in a place like this with someone like you?"

"See, the thing is, _brat_. I don't want you here either so you better shut your damn mouth if you want to stay here."

"But, mom. Even if you wanted to kick me out, I'm stuck here."

"Maybe if you weren't such a dimwit weakling, you'd be able to get out of here."

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, you'd be able to get me out of here."

Levi smirked, and it scared Eren. Hanji stood off in the distance trying not to laugh out loud but, it was too late for that. She started snickering, which then turned into a full out chortle.

"Good to know you've got some fire in you. Maybe you won't be so boring."

"What?"

"Take any room you want, just don't go anywhere up stairs and please, try not to trip and hurt yourself, the last thing I need is another idiot leaving marks all around the castle. Food is in the kitchen. Try not to anger me or come near me, Hanji. That goes for you too, kid."

Hanji stopped her laughing and looked straight at Levi, saluting him with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Yes, sir!"

Levi shed his cloak and tossed it at Hanji, scoffing at her ridiculous act.

"You wanted it right? Vulture feathers, all yours."

"Really, Levi? Ooh! What happened to you, Levi? When did you go all soft?"

"Shut the fuck up, I have several others anyway."

Eren watched curiously as the two continued bickering. When Levi took off his cloak, he revealed a thin dark, navy blue tailcoat that was rimmed with a sparkling crystal blue trim. The man wore white pants along with a pair of knee high black boots with about an inch and a half heels that had a metal ring wrapped around the middle of each foot. The boots also had silver laces wrapping it all the way up. But, as Eren looked closer, he noticed that Levi had a strange mark on his face. It looked like a snowflake, with lacy designs lashing out from it but, only on his left eye did he have this design. This man is beautiful. He hadn't realized that Levi was staring at him until said man spoke up.

"Oi, Eren."

"Y-Yes?"

"Please get rid of the fucking four-eyed freak clinging to my leg. Please."

Eren looked at Hanji as she clung to Levi's leg. Oh boy.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So, Levi's outfit, I might actually draw a pic of that. Wait, scratch that, I will draw a pic of his outfit. Yes, I shall.**

**I really rushed this chapter, I'm sorry guys, but school has been biting me in the ass. literally. Some first grader who was the little brother of my friend bit me. That's not very sanitary, Levi would never approve. Hoped you guys enjoyed though.**

**Leave a review!**

**Until next chapter!**

**~Wings Of Insanity**


	5. The Backstory Kind Of

**Uguhuhuh. I have all my finals this week because, apparently teachers love giving exams the last week of winter break. BUT. 2 more days and I shall be home free. So enjoy this chapter. It's probably going to be shorter than the others though. Thank you for all the support so far! If you guys want to, I also have an Ao3 account, same username but underscores instead of spaces.**

**Also, thank you to MsMonochrome for the drawing of Levi in his attire! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

_Once upon a time, or so the stories told. There lived a handsome prince, who was of names untold. He was a sorcerer, but no one ever knew. For if he ever told, he would be considered a shrew. A shrew, that's what they would call him, once they found out. Found out they did, and they indeed casted him about. He ran from the place he always loved and knew, but now that place, was one where they called him "Shrew". A palace of ice he conjured, to escape his troubling past. A friend he made along the way, a friend that he knew would last. He stayed inside the icy prison, all lonely and feeling like a guppy. But one day, his friend came along and brought him a lone puppy. A puppy with large green eyes. A puppy who was lost. That puppy was now stuck along with him inside this castle of frost._

_This is our story. The story of a boy named Eren Jaeger and the strange man he meets. But, as you can see this story is far from finished. What will happen you ask? Well, it all depends on our little puppy now to fix the prince's fragile stature. Will he succeed? We can only have faith._

* * *

He never would've thought that he would have to give up the search for his mother just to be imprisoned in here, with a man who didn't seem too friendly. The kitchen, although, as Levi had mentioned, was filled to the brim with all kinds of food. While venturing in said kitchen, Eren saw a pretty young lady with short, auburn hair and a brown dirtied cloak on enter. She shed her cloak to reveal a light purple dress with long sleeves, a white apron tied around her waist in a big bow. She had a matching purple beret rimmed with a wavy gold trimming sitting atop her head, thin white gloves covered her hands. Her dress stopped right below her knees, white stockings hugged her legs as dark purple boots warmed her feet. As she walked over to the pot on the stove, she finally took notice of Eren and stared at him with the same confused expression he had on before running over to him and pinching his cheeks.

"Oh! Levi has a guest! But, how? Oh, never mind that. You look hungry, poor thing, would you like something to eat? I'm sure Levi wasn't very friendly to you, now was he? By the way, call me Petra, dear."

This woman was extremely familiar to Eren, he was deep in thought as she crossed the room, vegetables of all sorts in hand.

"My name is Eren. Eren Jaeger. Hanji brought me here."

"Hanji? Honestly, what am I going to do with her. . ."

"If I may ask, have I seen you somewhere before?"

She only smiled and continued to cut vegetables, throwing them into the boiling pot. He quickly got up and strode over to help her, she seemed really nice. A good thing, if he was going to stay here, he'd at least like some company other than his dogs and the brooding man upstairs. He started to wonder if there were any other servants roaming the castle. Suddenly, Petra stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Eren.

"Cloak."

"What?"

"Did you ever have a cloak? Red, perhaps?"

"Yeah, why? How do you know that?"

As if to answer his question, Petra shuffled quietly over to a chair where a satchel was hung, reaching inside and pulled out a large, red cloak. The cloak looked exactly like the one his mother had made him when he was younger. She had bought a bunch of silk just to make him the cloak and, silk is expensive. Its purpose was simply for him to be seen when traveling the woods, on the way to his grandma's cottage deep in the woods. One day, although, once the snow started coming, something he had been unable to see pulled at the cloak and ripped it away from him. It was surprising that someone had found it, he thought he had lost it forever. Petra held it out to him and he took it carefully out of her arms.

"I believe this is yours, Eren."

He was at a loss for words. Impossible. Just as he was about to thank Petra, she jumped, scaring him and rushed over to the pot.

"Foods ready! Let's eat!"

* * *

Hanji flipped through all the spell books that she had. Earlier, she had noticed that Levi looked in pain, he was more fidgety than usual, and it worried her greatly. He was clutching his heart constantly throughout her visit just now. What had happened? She had to figure it out, asking him would result in no progress. Maybe he was sick of being stuck in that castle? He has been stuck in there for over three hundred years now, who wouldn't? She could help him. Although she had long given up on magic ever since her mishap with a loved one, she had faith that this time she could help Levi get out of that castle. On another matter, Eren's stuck in there too. She had expected him to be able to enter, pure of heart but, she had not expected him to be trapped along with Levi. Now that was surprising.

Whatever, she let the thought leave her mind as she continued flipping through her books.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I told you guys this chapter would be shorter xD my arms are so sore for some weird reason, wow. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it in someway. I shall be back with new chapters very soon! Winter break starts today and I'm pretty sure I'm staying home for most of it.**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**~Wings of Insanity**


End file.
